Somebody's Someone
by Bumblebee93
Summary: A long heart to heart between a four year old and his father on what courage really is. All Human. In honor Memorial Day and the people who have fought for our country.


**Thank you to anybody who's served and I hope you all remember that memorial isn't just a day for family and barbeque. It's a day to remember all those people who've served our country. No beta or anything so please excuse my mistakes. This is the start of my summer writing. One more week and then I'll have a lot more time. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. **

It had been yet another long day in the office. Between the moans and groans of patients, the suggestive glances from the nurses, and the smell of antiseptic, it left Carlisle Cullen with nothing more than a splitting headache.

As he entered the front door, he heard the chorus of "Daddies" from his three children. Emmett, Alice, and Edward never failed to brighten his mood. Swooping them all into his arms he was attacked with sticky hands and adoring smiles. With two clinging to his legs and one to his back, he wandered into the kitchen where he found Esme. Standing in front of the kitchen sink she was busily peeling potatoes. The three children scattered knowing that their parents were about to have one of their moments.

"Something smells delicious," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around and gave him a peck on the lips before giving him a knowing smile.

"Beef Stew and beer bread," she explained as she returned to the pots on the stove. He licked his lips in anticipation as his stomach growled.

"Call me when it's ready," he murmured before grabbing a quick taste test out of the pot. She swatted him with her spoon before shooing him out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Wandering into the room he found his youngest son, Edward, on the rug in front of the fire place. His large crate of hot wheels was out, and the toy cars were spread out around the floor. Carlisle smiled a bit before taking a seat in the lazy boy and turning on the news.

_And in other news, a helicopter crash over the Amazon has killed yet another American soldier. According to witnesses, Jasper Whitlock was the last one to leave the copter. He made sure the rest of his troop was out before he tried to escape. A funeral will be held in his honor at Saint Mary's Catholic Church in Port Angeles. _

He didn't mean to but abruptly he lost it. Tears sprung in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't pull himself together. The little bronze haired boy on the floor looked at his father in horror.

Carlisle was the best role model that Edward had. He was the man who went in search of monsters under the bed. He was the man who hadn't even gotten mad when Emmett had shot his Be-Be gun at Alice and missed. The Beebe hit a tree and ricochet before landing squarely in Esme's picture window. It had left a crack from the bottom of the glass all the way to the top. The same man, whom Edward knew was the bravest thing out there, now sat in a chair bawling his eyes out.

"Carlisle? Was he your friend?" Edward questioned as he set his toy cars down for a moment. Climbing into his father's lap he eyed him curiously.

"Edward, I didn't even know the poor boy."

"Then why are you cryin?"

"I'm crying for the people that _did _ know him." Carlisle murmured quietly. Edward's brow grew closer together as he became even more confused. Carlisle sighed before running a hand through his hair.

"Edward, that man's got family somewhere. Wherever they are, they're going through something horrible right now. That man died a hero. He wanted to keep you and me safe and happy. If it weren't for people like him we wouldn't be able to have all the things we have here." Carlisle explained.

"You mean like Esme's chocolate cake?" the four year old questioned quietly. Carlisle smiled a bit at that before shaking his head.

"Not exactly. He died for all the things that you and I get to enjoy every day. You don't get to now, but one day you'll get to go to school. He was fighting to protect things like that. You get to have toys and eat every day. You get to have stories read to you at bed time and you get to have freedom. There are kids in other places that don't get that." The boy's green eyes widened in horror.

"They don't?" he whispered in awe.

"Nope. He died so that you and I could enjoy life and the freedom that comes with it. He was selfless because of that. It's sad that a good man like that had to die, but what's sadder is that he left behind a lot of people. He could have been a brother, a son, a best friend, he could have even been somebody's listening ear. And now he's gone. That's why I'm crying buddy. He might not have been anybody to you and me, but he was somebody's something."

"Carlisle you were right. That is sad." Edward murmured quietly, tears brimming in his own eyes.

"But you know what? Good people like that man? They go to a good place because of all the good things they've done. He'll be able to help out even more people when he gets there."

"Will there be chocolate cake?" The little boy wondered aloud.

"I'm sure that he will get chocolate cake." Carlisle replied with a smile.

"Good."

**And that's that. **

**Leave a review if you would like. Just click down below. **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
